lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Constellations
Lego Constellations is the video game released at unknown date. It will both be the standalone edition to and a huge replacement of LEGO Dimensions Playable Characters DC Universe Heroes # Batman # Superman # Wonder Woman # The Flash # Cyborg # Aquaman # Green Arrow # Shazam # Green Lantern # Hawkman # Hawkgirl # Alfred # Amethyst # Andrew Bennett # Atom # Azrael # Batgirl # Beast Boy # Big Barda # Bronze Tiger # Constantine # Damian Wayne # Doctor Fate # Janissary # Jason Blood (Can turn into Etrigan) # Jor-El # Katana # Lightning Lad # Madame Xanadu # Martian Manhunter # Nightwing # Orion # Red Hood # Red Robin # Starfire # Supergirl # Swamp Thing # Vixen # White Opal # Zatanna # Commissioner Gordon # Colonel Hardy # Lois Lane # Vicki Vale # Custom Characters 1-6 (Located at both Watchtower and Batcave) Villains # The Joker # Lex Luthor # Mercy Graves # Harley Quinn # Cheetah # Solomon Grundy # Black Manta # General Zod # Catwoman # Gorilla Grodd # Bane # Ra's Al Ghul # Talia Al Ghul # Talon # Eclipso # The Penguin # Poison Ivy # The Riddler # Two-Face # The Scarecrow # Mr. Freeze # Clayface # Killer Croc # Deadshot # Deathstroke # Calendar Man # Calculator # Tarantula # Egghead # Dr. Hugo Strange # Brainiac # Black Manta # Captain Cold # Black Adam # Darkseid # Kalibak # Granny Goodness # Steppenwolf # Ares # Faora # Tor-An # Jax-Ur # Ursa # Non # Trickster # Toyman # Dr. Destiny # Dark Opal # Felix Faust # Firefly # Livewire # Sinestro # Custom Characters 7-12 (Located in Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Prison, and Stryker's Island Legends of Chima Heroes # Laval # Lavertus # Li'ella # Lagravis # Eris # Equila # Eglor # Ewald # Gorzan # Grizzam # Grumlo # Cragger # Crominus # Crokenburg # Razar # Rawzom # Rizzo # Worriz # Wilhurt # Windra # Rogon # Rinona # Furtivo # Skinnet # Dom De La Woosh # Tormak # Tazar # Trakkar # Fluminox # Flinx # Foltrax # Frax # Firox # Lundor # Bulkar # Bladvik # Breezor # Custom Characters 13-18 (Located at Phoenix Temple) Villains # Braptor # Blista # Spinlyn # Sparratus # Sparacon # Scorm # Scutter # Scolder # Vardy # Vultrix # VoomVoom # Vornon # Sir Fangar # Strainor # Stealthor # Sibress # Saraw # Sirox # Mottrot # Mungus # Maula # Icebite # Icepaw # Icerlot # Iceklaw # Custom Characters 19-24 (Located at Sabre-Tooth Tiger Lair) Ninjago Heroes # Sensei Wu # Cole # Jay # Kai # Nya # Zane # Lloyd Garmadon # Sensei Garmadon # Bolobo # Karlof # Griffin Turner # Gravis # Ash # Neuro # Tox # Paleman # Chamille # Jacob Pevsner # Shade # Skylor # Captain Soto # Falcon # Misako # Dareth # Dr. Julien # P.I.X.A.L. # Ed Walker # Edna Walker # Patty Keys # Mailman # Ray # Maya # Mystake # Ronin # Hunchin # Harumi # Custom Characters 25-30 (Located at the Dojo) Skullkin # Bonezai # Chopov # Frakjaw # Krazi # Wyplash # Kruncha # Samukai # Nuckal # Custom Characters 31-36 (Located at the Caves of Despair) Serpentine # Pythor # Arcturus # Chop'rai # Kapau'rai # Fangtom # Fangdam # Fang-Suei # Snappa # Skales # Slitheraa # Mezmo # Rattla # Skalidor # Bytar # Chokun # Snike # Acidicus # Lizaru # Spitta # Lasha # Custom Characters 37-42 (Located at Serpentine Cave) Stone Warriors # Overlord # General Kozu # Stone Swordsman # Stone Scout # Stone Warrior # Custom Characters 43-48 (Located at Stone Temple) Nindroid # Over-Borg # General Cryptor # Nindroid Warrior # White Nindroid # Recon Nindroid # Min-Droid # Evil-Wu # Overlord # Custom Characters 49-54 (Located at Nindroid Lair) Anacondrai Cultists # Master Chen # Clouse # Sleven # Zugu # Eyezor # Krait # Chope # Kapau # Custom Characters 55-60 (Located at Chen's Noodle Place) Ghost Warriors # Morro # Wrayth # Bansha # Ghoultar # Soul Archer # Attila # Hackler # Spyder # Cowler # Pitch # Wail # Yokai # Custom Characters 61-66 (Located at The Pier) Sky Pirates # Nadakhan # Clancee # Cyren # Doubloon # Dogshank # Flintlocke # Bucko # Squiffy # Custom Characters 67-72 (Located at Misfortune's Keep) Yang's Temple # Sensei Yang # Chris # Martin # Chuck # Custom Characters 73-78 (Located at Yang's Temple) Vermillion # Acronix # Krux # General Machia # Commander Blunck # Commander Raggamunk # Rivett # Slackjaw # Tannin # Vermin # Custom Characters 79-84 (Located at Vermillion Lair) The Angry Birds Movie The Birds # Red # Bomb # Chuck # Stella # Matilda # Mighty Eagle # Silver # Dahlia # Clyde # Judge # Custom Characters 85-90 (Located at Red's New Home) The Minion Pigs # Leonard # Gale # King Pig # Piggy # Pilot Pig # Pirate Pig # Foreman Pig # Chef Pig # Biker Pig # Custom Characters 91-96 (Located at Leonard's Fortress) SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes # SpongeBob (Variants: Default, Calvin, Krusty Krabs, Astronaut, Lone Star, Wrestler, Pink Briefs, The Quickster) = Free (Each) # Sandy Cheeks (Variants: Default, Underwear, Underwear (Furless), Karate, Miss Appear) = Free (Each) # Patrick Star (Variants: Default, Calvin, Krusty Krabs, Astronaut, Wrestler, Yellow Briefs, The Elastic Waistband) = Free (Each) # Squidward (Variants: Default, Boxers, Captain Magma) = Free (Each) # Mr. Krabs (Variants: Default, Unitard) = Free (Each) # Gary = Free # Mrs. Puff (Variants: Default, Jailbird) = Free (Each) # Dr. Gill Gilliam = 4,000 # Bus Driver = 5,000 # Ice Cream Vendor = 7,000 # Squilliam (Default, Boxers) = Free (Each) # Harold Bill = 15,000 # Custom Characters 97-102 (Located at Krusty Krabs) Villains # Sheldon J. Plankton (Variants: Default, Inmate) = Free (Each) # Karen = Free # Robot Customer = 4,000 # Robot Spongebob = 7,000 # Burger Beard = 500,000 # Dennis = 50,000 # Tattletale Strangler = 40,000 # DoodleBob = 7,000 # Custom Characters 103-108 (Located at the Chumbucket) Prince of Persia Heroes # Dastan = Free # Princess Tamina = Free # Tus = Free # Sharaman = 15,000 # Garsiv = Free # Seso = Free # Sheik Amar = Free # Asoka = 15,000 # Bis = Free # Market Seller = 5,000 # Ostrich Jockey = 7,000 # Custom Characters 109-114 (Located at The Kingdom) Villains # Nizam = Free # Zolm = Free # Gool = Free # Setam = Free # Tamah = Free # Ghazab = Free # Hassad = 15,000 # Nefrat = 15,000 # Alamut Guard = 5,000 # Custom Characters 115-120 (Located at Alamut) Incredibles 2 Allies # Mr. Incredible = Free # Elastigirl = Free # Dash = Free # Violet = Free # Jack-Jack = Free # Frozone = Free # Edna Mode = Free # Mirage = Free # Rick Dicker = 15,000 # Winston Deavor = 15,000 # Tony Rydinger = 40,000 # Mrs. Hogenson = 15,000 # Old Lady = 15,000 # Ambassador = 35,000 # Gazerbeam = Free # Dynaguy = 35,000 # Apogee = 40,000 # Phylange = 40,000 # Thunderhead = 35,000 # Stratogale = 35,000 # Meta Man = 35,000 # Splashdown = 35,000 # Blazestone = 30,000 # Psychwave = 30,000 # Plasmabolt = 30,000 # Downburst = 30,000 # Everseer = 30,000 # Fironic = 30,000 # Gamma Jack = 30,000 # Hypershock = 30,000 # Macroburst = 30,000 # Tradewind = 30,000 # Universal Man = 30,000 # Voyd = Free # Brick = Free # He-Lectrix = Free # Reflux = Free # Screech = Free # Krushauer = Free # Zephyr = 25,000 # Cliffhanger = 25,000 # Icebreaker = 25,000 # Dehydra = 25,000 # Diabla = 25,000 # Brainstorm = 25,000 # Vapora = 25,000 # Shock = 25,000 # Awe = 25,000 # Custom Characters 121-126 (Located at Edna's Home) Enemies # Syndrome = Free # Incrediboy = Free # Nomanisan Island Goon = 7,000 # Bomb Voyage = Free # Bomb Voyage Goon = 5,000 # Gilbert Huph = 40,000 # Bernie Kropp = 50,000 # The Underminer = Free # Underminer Minion = 6,000 # Evelyn Deavor = Free # Screenslaver = Free # Screenslaver Goon = 8,000 # Xerek = Free # Mezmerella = Free # Rollergrrl = Free # Mugger = 2,000 # Brainfreezer = 700,000 # Anchor Man = 800,000 # Custom Characters 127-132 (Located at Municiberg Prison) The Nut Job Protagonists # Surly (Variants: Default, Performance Boxer Shorts, Hun Garb, Arabian Warrior Garb, Ottoman Garb, Samurai Garb, Cossack Garb, Medjay Garb, Jade Warrior Garb, Shaolin Garb, Ninja Garb, Persian Garb, Syracuse Garb, Spartan Garb, Roman Garb) = Free (Each) # Andie (Variants: Default, Performance Lingerie, Same amount of Warrior Garbs as Surly) = Free (Each) # Buddy = Free # Grayson = Free # Mr. Feng = Free # Mole = Free # Redline =15,000 # Jimmy = Free # Johnny = Free # Jamie = Free # Precious = Free # Frankie = Free # Lana = 40,000 # Lil Chip = 50,000 # Charming Chipmunk = 60,000 # Daredevil Chipmunk = 70,000 # Pigeon = 7,000 # Beige Squirrel = 5,000 # Custom Characters 133-138 (Located at Surly's Home) Antagonists # Norvirus Raccoon = Free # Cardinal = Free # Raccoon Thug = 5,000 # Mayor Muldoon = Free # Heather Muldoon = Free # Gunther = Free # Foreman = 7,000 # Animal Control = 7,000 # Percy King Dimplewade = 200,000 # Lucky = 180,000 # Fingers = 175,000 # Knuckles = 155,000 # Bank Robber = 3,000 # Custom Characters 139-144 (Located at Mayor Muldoon's Lair) DreamWorks Universe Protagonists # AAARRRGGHH!! = Free # Aaron = 20,000 # Adam Flayman = Free # Alex = Free # Altivo = 40,000 # Angel of Death = 50,000 # Angelo Lopez = 20,000 # Angie = Free # Antok = 100,000 # Azteca = 15,000 # B.O.B. = 20,000 # Babs = 55,000 # Baby Gorg = 3,000 # Baby Tooth = Free # Bada and Bing = 4,000 # Badger Twin #1 = 5,000 # Badger Twin #2 = 5,000 # Bala = Free # Barbatus = 15,000 # Bee Army General = 20,000 # Bewilderbeast (Valka) = 25,000 # Bibo = 3,000 # Biggie = 35,000 # Blaytz = 20,000 # Blinky = 40,000 # Bluebird =1,000 # Blumfump = 500,000 # Boss Baby = 50,000 # Brainbot = 7,000 # Branch = 40,000 # Bucky, Spike and Quillo = 5,000 # Bullwinkle J. Moose = Free # Burn = Free # Captain Underpants = Free # Carl = 30,000 # Chet = Free # Chip = 40,000 # Classified = Free # Cooper = 50,000 # Coran = Free # Corporal = Free # Crane = Free # Croc = 60,000 # Cutter = 20,000 # Don Feinburg = 55,000 # Donkey = Free # Douglas Dolphin = 45,000 # Dr. Cockroach PhD = Free # Draal = Free # Dragon = 100,000 # Dudley Do-Right = 65,000 # E. Aster Bunnymund = Free # Edwina = Free # Eep Crood = Free # Eret = 10,000 # Ernie and Bernie = 5,000 # Esperanza = Free # Eugene Francis = 50,000 # European Mouse = 7,000 # Eva = Free # Farkle, Fergus and Felicia = Free # Felix the Cat = Free # Fetcher = 4,000 # Fishlegs Ingerman = Free # Flying Rhino = 5,000 # Fowler = Free # General W.R. Monger = Free # George Beard = Free # Gilbert the Hamster = 55,000 # Ginger = Free # Gingy = 15,000 # Gobber the Belch = 30,000 # God = 500,000 # Gorg Commander = Free # Gran = 60,000 # Gromit = Free # Grug Crood = Free # Grum (Sinbad) = Free # Gumby and Pokey = Free # Guy = Free # Guy Diamond = 50,000 # Hammy = Free # Harold Hutchins = Free # Harper = 40,000 # Hiccup = Free # Hom Lee = 60,000 # Hookfang = 40,000 # Hunk = Free # Hunter = Free # Hutch = Free # Insectosaurus = 300,000 # Jack Frost = Free # Jed (Sinbad) = Free # Jethro = 200,000 # Jim Lake, Jr. = Free # Jimbo = 40,000 # Jin (Sinbad) = Free # Joey = 5,000 # Joseph = Free # Kale (Sinbad) = Free # Kanjigar = Free # Keith = Free # King Arthur = Free # King Dymas = 15,000 # King Harold = 15,000 # King Julien = Free # King Tut = 5,000 # Kolivan = 40,000 # Kowalski = Free # Krekraw = 15,000 # Kyle = Free # Lady Tottington = Free # Lance = Free # Larry = Free # Lenny = Free # Leonard = 15,000 # Leonardo Da Vinci = 4,000 # Li (Sinbad) = Free # Li Shan = Free # Little Creek = Free # Lotor = Free # Lou = 80,000 # Luca (Sinbad) = Free # Mantis = Free # Marina = Free # Marty = Free # Mason = 3,000 # Phil = 3,000 # Maurice = Free # Megamind = Free # Melman = Free # Merlin = Free # Metroman = Free # Miguel = Free # Mildew = 5,000 # Minion = Free # Missing Link = Free # Monkey = Free # Monsieur Hood = 8,000 # Mort = Free # Moses = Free # Mr. Peabody = Free # Mr. Ping = 70,000 # Nicolas St. North = Free # Nick = 4,000 # Oh = Free # Oogway = 500,000 # Oscar = Free # Ozzie = Free # Peng = Free # Pidge = 70,000 # Plaxum = 700,000 # Po = Free # Poppy = Free # Porcupine = Free # Private = Free # Proteus = 15,000 # Puss in Boots = Free # RJ = Free # Rain = Free # Ramses I = 50,000 # Rat (Sinbad) = Free # Rico = Free # Rita Malone = Free # Rocket J. Squirrel = Free # Rocky Rhode Island Red = Free # Roddy St. James = Free # Roy Horn = 50,000 # Ruffnut = Free # Tuffnut = Free # Sandy the Sandman = Free # Sandy Crood = Free # Sherman = Free # Shifu = 350,000 # Shiro = Free # Short Fuse = Free # Shrek = Free # Sid = 35,000 # Siegfried Fischbacher = 70,000 # Sinbad = Free # Skipper = Free # Skrill = 30,000 # Skullcrusher = 70,000 # Smoove Move = Free # Snotlout Jorgenson = Free # Spike (Sinbad) = 2,000 # Spirit = Free # Stefano = Free # Stoick The Vast = 700,000 # Storming Ox = Free # Sullivan the Hamster = 55,000 # Susan Murphy = Free # Swirn = 55,000 # Sykes = Free # Thace = Free # Thornado = 400,000 # Three Blind Mice = 3,000 # Three Little Pigs = 6,000 # Thundering Rhino = 5,000 # Thunk Crood = Free # Tim Templeton = Free # Tito = 4,000 # Tobias Domzalski = Free # Toothiana = Free # Toothless = Free # Tulio = Free # Turbo = Free # Tzipporah = Free # Ugga Crood = 40,000 # Ulaz = Free # Vachir = 50,000 # Valka = Free # Verne = Free # Vitaly = Free # Wallace = Free # Weaver = 15,000 # Were-Rabbit = Free # Whiplash = Free # White Shadow = Free # Windshear = 300,000 # Yeti = 1,000 # Z = Free # Custom Characters 145-150 (Located at Shrek's Swamp, The Chimera, and Vanessa's House) Antagonists # Ace Gecko = 1,000,000 # Acolyte = 7,000 # Acxa = Free # Alice = 260,000 # Alien Robot = 500,000 # Alvin the Treacherous = Free # Amun = 3,000 # Angor Rot = Free # Archie = Free # Ay = Free # Bad Po = Free # Baka = 5,000 # Baker = 4,000 # Bao = Free # Baron Von Schwarzhosen = Free # Barry the Tree Frog = Free # Bearowl = Free # Bergen Minion = 6,000 # Beta Traz Warden = 7,000 # Bian Zao = Free # Blake = Free # Blonde Henchrat = 3,000 # Blowhole = Free # Blue Hen = Free # Boris Badenov = Free # Boss Wolf = 4,000 # Brahdhi = 5,000 # Branko = 6,000 # Breakneck = Free # Bular = Free # Captain Hook = Free # Cecil and Brick = Free # Cetus = Free # Changewing = 500,000 # Chantel DuBois = 450,000 # Chef = 500,000 # Clemson = Free # Colonel = Free # Coverton = 5,000 # Creek = 40,000 # Crimson = Free # Cyclops = 50,000 # Cyclops (Sinbad Short) = Free # Dagur the Deranged = Free # Dave = 55,000 # Death Song = Free # Dirtbeard = Free # Dog (Chicken Run) = 2,000 # Don Lino = Free # Draco = 50,000 # Bewilderbeast (Drago Bludvist) = Free # Drago Bludvist = Free # Dwayne LaFontant = Free # Emerson = Free # Eris = Free # Eris Minion = 2,000 # Evil Queen = 40,000 # Fairy Godmother = 40,000 # Fairy Godmother Henchman = 3,000 # Falcon = Free # Farquaad = Free # Farquaad Thug = 3,000 # Fat Barry = Free # Fearless Leader = Free # Feathers McGraw = Free # Fenghuang = Free # Fifi = 500,000 # Flightmare = 500,000 # Fossa Babe = 10,000 # Fossa = 15,000 # Frances Alberta = 700,000 # Francis E. Francis = 500,000 # Frankie = Free # Fung = Free # Gallaxhar = Free # Giuseppe = Free # Gladys Sharp = 50,000 # Golden Goose = 760,000 # Gunmar = Free # Guy Gagne = Free # Haggar = Free # Tighten = Free # Hans = Free # Harcase = 80,000 # Haxus = Free # Headless Horseman = Free # Hector = 15,000 # Hernan Cortes = Free # Hi Larious = Free # Hotep = 50,000 # Huy = 50,000 # Humpty Dumpty = Free # Hundun = Free # Island Monster = Free # Jack and Jill = Free # Junjie = Free # Kai the Collector = Free # Karl = Free # Ke-Pa = 300,000 # Ken = Free # King Fossa = 20,000 # Koto = Free # Kova = Free # Lacerta = 50,000 # Ladies of the Shade = 4,000 # Ladnok = 30,000 # Ladykiller = 15,000 # Layton T. Montgomery = Free # Le Frog = Free # Lead Stinger = 40,000 # Leo = 50,000 # Lola = 40,000 # Luca (Shark Tale) = Free # Mabel = Free # Macawnivore = Free # Makunga = 40,000 # General Mandible = 70,000 # Marcel the Frog Mime = 9,000 # Master Boar = Free # Melvin Sneedly = 80,000 # Morgana = Free # Mr. Chew = 60,000 # Mr. Krupp = 40,000 # Mr. Tweedy = Free # Mrs. Tweedy = Free # Ms. Grunion = 90,000 # Muganwatch = 30,000 # Musca = 50,000 # Myzax = 20,000 # Nana = Free # Narti = Free # Philip the Dog = Free # Pied Piper = Free # Pitch Black = Free # Preston = 30,000 # Prince Charming = 40,000 # Raht = Free # Ramses II = 50,000 # Ranveig = 70,000 # Raul = 50,000 # Robespierre = Free # Roc = Free # Rompo = 50,000 # Rumpelstiltskin = Free # Sarmoti = 70,000 # Savage = 80,000 # Scimitar = 500,000 # Scorpio = 50,000 # Senora Zapata = 360,000 # Seti I = 500,000 # Lord Shen = Free # Sir Lancelot = Free # Slave Trader = 800,000 # Smek = Free # Snidely Whiplash = Free # Snow Wraith = Free # Spike (Flushed Away) = Free # Tai Lung = Free # Temutai = Free # The Blockheads = Free # The Red Death = 1,200,000 # Thelonious = Free # Thimblenose Ted = 15,000 # Thriffifth = Free # Throk = Free # Tiger = 15,000 # Tippy Tinkletrousers = 700,000 # Toad = Free # Trader Johann = 900,000 # Trugg = Free # Tzekel-Kan = Free # Varkon = Free # Victor Quartermaine = Free # Victoria = Free # Viggo Grimborn = 600,000 # Vincent = Free # Whitey = Free # Wu Sisters = Free # Zargoza = Free # Zarkon = Free # Zoo Hunter = 2,000 # Zuleika = Free # Custom Characters 151-156 (Located at Duloc, Tartarus, and Ken's Yogurt Place) =